


Tangled Up In You

by Claire07



Series: Songs [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: A love song, how it should of gone.





	Tangled Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to listen to the song while reading it or afterwards here is the youtube link.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icb2baV9MgA

You're my world, the shelter from the rain,  
You're the pills that take away my pain.  
You're the light that helps me find my way,  
You're the words when I have nothing to say.

Bernie takes Serena in her arms, she presses play on the iPod. They agreed to still be friends after Jason and Greta’s wedding, but there is something left between them, something left unsaid. In the silence of what was their house, her bags packed by the front door they share their last dance.

And in this world where nothing else is true,  
Here I am still tangled up in you.  
I'm still tangled up in you.  
Still tangled up in you.

Both of them have tears in their eyes as they sway, holding onto each other tightly. Serena lifts her head off Bernie’s shoulders to look at her, to see if this is really what they want. Of course she doesn’t want this but she thinks Serena does, so she will have this last dance then leave. But she cant help but join their lips together, Serena opens slightly offering entrance, Bernie takes it. This kiss is full of love that they have for each other. Neither of them denied that they still loved each other, just that they couldn’t bring each other together for a happy medium.

You're the fire that warms me when I'm cold,  
You're the hand I have to hold as I grow old.  
You're the shore when I am lost at sea,  
You're only thing that I like about me.

As the song continues, they slowly undress each other, unable to stop. Their lips part as their tops come over their heads, straight back into a loving slow kiss. Serena sees behind her closed eyelids, them both grown old, still walking hand in hand around the park with children surrounding them, their grandchildren she presumes. She sees them both sitting in the shoreline of the Athi_Galana-Sabaki River in Kenya, on Bernie’s day off as they sit side by side watching the river fall over the cliff, hand in hand.  
Bernie envisions then working in theatre together, with in Kenya and back in the theatre where they shared their first kiss, she sees them arguing over whose turn it is to take out the bins, she huffs as she slips on Serena’s slippers to do it in the rain; only to have a kiss planted firmly on her lips as a thank you. She sees what she used to be like, before she knew Serena and how much she has changed, mostly for the better. If only she was brave enough to stay.

And in this world where nothing else is true,  
Here I am still tangled up in you.  
I'm still tangled up in you.

They find themselves tangled together of the luscious sheepskin rug, in front of the log fire burning, keeping the house warm. 

Making love. 

They do this for hours, only when the song comes back around do they pause. Lay in each others arms and finally admit the truth. 

Serena states that Bernie must go back, that as far as everyone is concerned they have split up. Bernie makes a promise that she will return when her contract is up, but until that time they are not together, they can still visit each other, still talk, still have sex if they both want it, but they are free to see another if they so wish. Although unlikely as it is still illegal in Kenya, but they managed it for the short periods that they were over there before. Serena promises to visit regularly, as long as Bernie comes back to the UK and regularly too.

How long has it been since this storyline began,  
And I hope it never ends and goes like this forever.  
In this world where nothing else is true,  
Here I am still tangled up in you, tangled up in you.  
I'm still tangled up in you.  
Still tangled up in you.

Serena and Bernie are still on the floor on the following morning, tangled up in each other when Bernie’s plane is taking off. Bernie couldn’t bare to leave and Serena couldn’t bare to let her go. They take Bernie’s suitcases back upstairs and unpacks them one by one. Bernie confirms that she will be starting at the trauma centre in Holby A&E department as they lay in bed together. Serena wraps herself even tighter around Bernie as they continue to make love, secure their place together in the Uk, in Holby. 

Forever Tangled Up in Themselves. 

 

The song is Tangled up in you, by Staind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed this. Thanks to Vicky for introducing me to this song.


End file.
